A light emitting device such as a light emitting diode, a kind of semiconductor device that converts electrical energy into light, has received considerable attention as the next generation light source that replaces existing fluorescent and incandescent lamps.
A light emitting diode may generate light using a semiconductor device and thus, may consume relatively low power as compared to incandescent lamps generating light by heating tungsten or fluorescent lamps generating light by allowing ultraviolet light generated through high-pressure discharge to collide with phosphors.
In addition, since a light emitting diode generates light by using a potential gap of a semiconductor device, the light emitting diode has a longer lifetime, faster response characteristics, and eco-friendliness as compared with conventional light sources.
Accordingly, considerable research into replacing conventional light sources with light emitting diodes has been conducted, and the uses of the light emitting diodes as light sources of lighting apparatuses such as various lamps, liquid crystal displays, electronic boards, and streetlamps, which are utilized in indoor and outdoor environments, are being increased.